voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters
The minor characters of Be My Princess 2 sets an array of circumstances for the main characters. General Yosef He is the owner of Patisserie Brown and your boss. He is a positive, encouraging, caring and understanding elderly man. He is also one of your supporters when it comes to your career and your relationship with your prince, telling you not to worry about the shop when things come up. Yosef has white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He dons a pastry chef's attire accentuated with a green ascot. He is rarely seen out of uniform. Be My Princess 2 - Yosef.jpg May May is your best friend and she works in a clothing boutique in Nobel Michel, the two of you are quite close and often take the time see each other. May is a big fan of the princes, and even watches a show about them and their respective kingdoms. She is energetic, loyal and protective of people she cares about. One time, she actually wanted to march on over to your apartment with a broom when you called her and told her about "the strange man" you saw (Max). She has said that you are lucky to marry into royalty, because of the money, though she does root for and support you and has good moral standards. May has rusty orange hair that is tied up into a bun, pale skin and amber eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a silver V-neck, a long black beaded necklace and gold earrings. Be My Princess 2 - May.PNG Jake Jake is a infamous paparazzi who appears in some routes you will play in this game such as Maxillion's Main story route. '' Be My Princess 2 - Jake.PNG '' Butlers Zain III The steward of Nobel Michel Castle. He is similar to the first Zain in appearance, the only difference is his suit. Like Zain in the original game, Zain the Third is calm, poised and reserved. He is very proficient at his job, and is the person who escorts you to Nobel Michel Castle once more after your dance with the prince. Because it is his job to serve, he can be a bit stubborn when you refuse the prince's offer. Unlike the first Zain, Zain the Third does not have his own specific route, and does not play much of a role in the princes' routes other than serving you all. Be My Princess 2 - Zain III.jpg Loyd He is Hayden's loyal butler and is quite similar to Claude, Prince Wilfred's butler, in appearance. Both of them have light navy hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He has shorter hair however, with bangs that cover his forehead, slicked to the left side. He wears a dark gray suit with dark gray stripped pants, a white pocket handkerchief, ivory buttons, a black vest over a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie, and white gloves. Loyd is not like Claude personality-wise, though he is just as proficient and caring. He likes to tease both you and Hayden a lot. Loyd is very honest with his opinions, and hardly hesitates when Hayden asks him to speak his mind. He is more gentle and soft with his words and doesn't raise his voice. And like brothers, Hayden and Loyd truly care for each other and would do anything to protect one another. They are so close that when Loyd got injured while searching for information under Hayden's orders and had to be admitted to the hospital, Hayden was very distraught and worried about him. It was then he showed you his weakest state. Hayden also mentions that, aside from King Wilfred, who punished Hayden when needed, Loyd is not afraid to call him out on his mistakes. And as his butler, Loyd is able to read Hayden very well, despite Hayden's impressive ability to hide his emotions. Hayden himself has admitted he is no match for Loyd. Loyd is not very fond of sweets, but he was (forcefully) stuck taste testing the desserts made by the head pastry chef. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Loyd.jpg Kent Kent is the butler of Kuon Cashiraghi in Be my Princess 2. He is polite to you and everybody around him. He cares deeply for you and Kuon's wellbeing as proven in Kuon main story. He is know to have a sweet tooth and a leader of a group that shares the same interest as him. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Kent.jpg Hans He is the loyal butler of Seig Leiben. He is a emotional butler who cries over moving tear dropping scene. He often tires to help you and Seig and has knack for interrupting your personal time with Seig. Werner Oliver's butler Werner is much alike to Alberto, Roberto's butler. He has the tracking devices and chases Oliver whenever he tries to run away. In the end the tracking devices are helpful and get you and Oliver together. Mikhail Coming soon... Lavi He is a butler in training to Prince Aslan. Due to his young age he thinks and acts like a kid but knows how to be polite and manner-full to people around him. Just like other kids who is told something scary to keep them out of trouble, he as well fells for them. Luke Coming soon... Gaston He is Maxmillion's "Super Butler" and is a dancer on top of that. He has an eye for beautiful people like Maxmillion, Ivan and yourself. He likes to be called "Gigi". Be My Princess 2 - Butler Gaston.PNG Hayden's Route King Alfred He is the son of Wilfred A. Spencer and the original MC of Be My Princess. Due to him seeing his mother suffer a lot due to her commoner status, he was against Hayden from marrying you, the current MC, to prevent hardships for his son. Be My Princess 2 - King Alfred.jpg Queen of Philips Kingdom She is the mother of Hayden Spencer and wife of King Alfred. She is a nobel woman from birth and a socialite, which resulted in her not spending any time with her son Hayden as a child. Adam Parker Supposed to be King Alfred's illegitimate son and Hayden's older brother. Be My Princess 2 - Adam.jpg Minister of Philip Coming soon... Kuon's Route King Glenn Coming soon... Be My Princess 2 - King Glenn.jpg Butler Yu Coming soon... '' Be My Princess 2 - Butler Yu.jpg '' King and Queen of Oriens Kingdom The former King and Queen of Oriens Kingdom were kill 15 years prior to the start of the game. They were well known to devote a lot of their time, including their personal time, to help the kingdom to prosperity. They are also the parents of Kuon. King Reagent Alan Coming soon... Sieg's Route King of DresVan He is the father of Sieg Lieben. Due to him wanting to suppress his father, King Joshua, he fell for Ulrich antics and began listening to him for advice than other people's advice. Ulrich Due to his superior complex and childhood poverty, he desire to get rid of the Lieben family for exiling his family and having them live a poor life. With these reasons in mind he enter politics and began brainwashing the current King of DresVans. Oliver's Route King Dario and Queen Bernadette Coming soon... Sayla Coming soon... King Roberto He is the former king of Altaria and grandfather of Oliver. He is very close to his grandson and have you convinced Oliver to take the surgery since even him can't convinced. He is the first prince from Bmp that the Mc meet that doesn't have a sprite. Ivan's Route King Nikola King Nikola is the father of Ivan and is currently trying unified the smaller country and quell the rebel movement. This left Ivan in charge in other issues and act like a standing King. Due to his father trying to resolve problems in former countries now part of Sanct Sybil, it have left Ivan alone for a majority of his childhood. Queen of Sanct Sybil Coming soon... Snieg and Urey Snieg is the male and Urey is the female wolf. They are wolfs that were raise alongside Ivan when he was child. They are devoted and loyal to him and later, you. They enjoy having their fur brush and having fun like hunting. They also enjoy anything shiny and are very smart as proven in Ivan sequel. Anastasia, Tatiana, Olga Anastasia, Tatiana, and Olga are the three older sisters of Prince Ivan. They are all married and live with their husbands, but love to come visit the Sanct Sybil castle. Whenever these three come to visit, they always humiliate Ivan, whether it be by calling him out whenever he's blushing or showing you baby pictures. Whenever this occurs, Ivan always becomes distraught, although he's never truly mad at his sisters, much to your amusement. Anastasia, Tatiana, and Olga do not have sprites. Aslan's Route Crown Prince Heydar Coming soon... Salma Jafardah Coming soon... Kevin's Route Matthew Grant He is the adopted father of Kevin and works at a wine farm. He is very proud of Kevin and doesn't like to impose onto other people especially Kevin. King Benjamin He is the biological father of Kevin Andrew Alford and the son of Keith. He is recovering his illness in a private room which led to kingdom corruption in Liberty. Queen of Liberty Kingdom The queen is from another country and is also recovering from her poor health in her home country. She is the biological mother of Kevin. Maximillion's Route Queen Matilda Coming soon... Yulia The ex-girlfriend of Maximillion. She doesn't cook very well and it results in burnt food. She died in a car crash ten years ago due to paparazzi relentlessly pursing her as she tried to fulfill her boyfriend's request to see her. Due to this, Maximillion has felt like it was his fault that he led her to her death. King Edward Coming soon... Trivia *Loyd's name is a variant of "Lloyd", originating from Welsh. It means "gray-haired; sacred". *Yulia is a variant of "Julia" that originated from Latin, and it means "youthful; Jove's child". *Kent's favorite pastry is pudding, the same as Hideki Ishigami from My Sweet Bodyguard and Her Love in the Force. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Butler Category:Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters